Action Comics (Vol 2) 12
Synopsis for "Return of The Forgotten Superman" Superman recalls a past in which he fell to earth in Kansas, said goodbye to his parents, and moved to Metropolis to work at the Daily Planet. After years of fighting threats as Superman and with the Justice League of America, he married Lois Lane. This memory is confusing for Clark, and he begins to realize that this is not reality. He and Lois aren't married, and she is actually dying. His mind is being manipulated by Captain Comet. Snapping out of it, Superman rushes to Lois' side, as she has been gravely injured since she was thrown into the hood of a car by Captain Comet. Lois' niece Susie is concerned for her, but Captain Comet drags her away, explaining that he has come for her specifically, to take her away from this world of homo-sapiens. Suzie is what he calls a neo-sapien, of which there are only five known, and their advanced physical and mental abilities place them - he thinks - far above humans like Lois. Shrugging him off, Suzie places her hand on Lois' forehead, promising to take away her pain. Comet becomes frustrated, as nothing must prevent him from retrieving the girl. He throws a car at Superman, endangering the human lives over which he took control in order to attack the Kryptonian. Fortunately, Superman takes the brunt of the impact, and dares Captain Comet to attack him again so he throws more cars at him. Turning to Susie, Comet begs her to come away with him. She responds that her aunt's life is more important to her than anything he promises, and if he wants her to come with him, he will have to save her. Coldly, he responds that she is merely an animal, whose physiology is too simple to bother with. He warns that if she doesn't come with him, she will be found by bad, bad people. He shows her his past, having been born on the same day that the Kryptonian Rocket crashed in Kansas. He was born with advanced mental abilities to John and Martha Blake. They named him Adam and his powers manifested at a young age. When his mother died, his religious father blamed his powers for her death, and he was cast out of his home. After making a few appearances as the Blake Farm Ghost the forgotten Superman Adam was discovered by a group of aliens called the Oort-Kind. These creatures search the universe for neo-sapiens in order to make a strong warrior. Superman interrupts to reveal that he has seen all that Adam showed Susie via the two-way mental link between them. Angrily, he complains that abducting a child is not the act of a man with good intentions. In response, Captain Comet blasts Superman across the street into a building. He promises Susie that she will soon have similar power. Nearby, members of Johnny Clark's Engine 1938 spot the truck split in two by some unknown force. Their friend Bo Amendola has been eaten alive from the inside out, somehow. Johnny Clark's helmet appears empty on the street, and they are convinced that he was vaporized. Superman's civilian identity has effectively been killed off. Superman recovers and warns Captain Comet that his telekinesis and telepathy are rendered ineffective against him if he empties his mind and acts only on instinct. Relentlessly, Superman beats Captain Comet until the neo-sapien is forced to pull a gun that shoots psychic bullets. However, he is blinded by Susie's own power, as she balefully warns that he should have left her aunt Lois alone, and refuses to go with him. As Superman holds him, Comet screams that he is merely there to save them all, but he is taken away by his spaceship. Susie points out that the ship is too far to chase, but there is still time to save Lois, if they hurry. Despite the anaesthetizing effect of Susie's power, Lois has a short time left to live. Superman rushes her to the hospital, but the surgeons lack the facilities to save her before it would be too late. Desperately, Superman rushes off to the library, and uses his super-speed to read every medical book in it. Then, he returns to the hospital, and performs the surgery himself, using his powers to make the process more efficient. Lois recovers, thankfully. Elsewhere, Johnny Clark's coworkers discover that the only Johnny Clark to come from the Keystone City Fire Department died years ago. Superman changes into his plain clothes in an abandoned office, where he is interrupted by Batman. He had been looking into a way around the Superman's identity crisis, and ended up retrieving a set of statistics and data indicating that reporter Clark Kent had had a measurable, positive effect on the world, merely by his reporting alone. With this, Superman realizes that Clark Kent was a hero in his own right, and needs to be revived. Clark returns to his old apartment, and Mrs. Nyxly gladly gives him the keys, having failed to rent it out to anyone else, as yet. She points out that he will have difficulty returning to his old identity after his friends have already grieved for his death. They would hate him for his deceit if he came back now. Cryptically, she resolves that she will have to erase their memories of his death. Clark is confused, but she explains that she has been on earth for the last 57 years, waiting to help him. She is an inhabitant of the Fifth Dimension. Her full name is Nxlygsptlnz, The King-Thing Brpxz was killed and her husband Mxyzptlk was injured by someone who has come to hate Clark Kent so much that he has placed everything he loves in danger. That man is Lord Vyndktvx. There is still hope, though, that Clark can stop the man's plan. She decides to show him what she means. Elsewhere, Susie is safe with her parents, who have come to realize that maybe, not all of the things they thought she made up were merely the imaginings of a little girl. As she sleeps in her bed, Lord Vyndktvx approaches, intent on corrupting her. Appearing in "Return of The Forgotten Superman" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Susie Thompkins *Nyxlygsptlnz Villains *Parademons (In Flashback Only) *Adam Blake *Oort-Kind Other Characters *Jonathan Kent (In Flashback Only) *Martha Kent (In Flashback Only) *Perry White (In Flashback Only) *Jimmy Olsen (In Flashback Only) *Ron Troupe (In Flashback Only) *Steve Lompard (In Flashback Only) *Justice League (In Flashback Only) **Batman (Flashback and Main Story) **Wonder Woman (In Flashback Only) **The Flash (In Flashback Only) **Green Lantern (In Flashback Only) **Cyborg (In Flashback Only) **Aquaman (In Flashback Only) *'Bo Amendola' (Appears as Corpse Only) *'Doctor Sloane' Locations *Kent Farm (In Flashback Only) *Metropolis **Daily Planet (In Flashback Only) *Watchtower Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Batmobile (In Flashback Only) Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-2011/action-comics-12 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_12 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-return-of-the-forgotten-superman/37-348139/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 12